In a distant future
by Magmaman101
Summary: In a different timeline, that the z warriors will never know, everything is different, watch as one of the few humans makes a name for himself in all of the cosmos, Son Gohan, the super human. Rated M to be safe. I DO NOT OWN DB, DBZ, DBGT, OR DBS, or anything related to it.


**First things first, theres a few differences between this and the anime.**

 **No 1: theres not just 12 universes, theres infinite, k? and multiverses, etc.**

 **No 2: There are gods, but a lot more.**

 **No 3: Theres infinite time lines.**

 **In a distant future, one the DBZ timeline will never encounter, everything is different.**

 **In this time line, Humans were feared instead, saiyans were never found by the PTO, but instead they found humans with there DNA unlocked, and not held back by doubtful mindsets, and instead, were feared by the Acrosians.**

 **In a futile attempt, frieza blw up there planet, not realizing at least a hundred escaped, but one in particular we will focus on, a boy, of 11 years, escaped in a private ship his father gave him, separated from the rest of his race, he trains to take down the one who killed most of his race, this is his story. Son GOHAN the HUMAN!**

A black haired boy frantically clicked buttons, and pulled levers in a ship, activated the boosters it took off, as a giant blast hit the earth, sending his ship at a speed much faster than it should be, gohan was sent into the hull as he passed out.

Gohan rubbed his head as he got up with a pounding head ache, "Now where am I?" he asked as he checked a monitor

"WHAT? How could I go this far? This isn't even in the section of the universe where the PTO exists!, the neutral space, ahh well, guess it's better than nothing, though I need to find where the rest of my race went.." he said as he walked around the ship checking for damage, luckily there was none,

Smiling, he asked the system to scan his power, you see, humans are a lot more advanced then most other races, they edited there DNA to make it perfect, though there still pretty weak, that's because none of them had the drive to train, except some like son gohan that is.

One of the changes was, an ability to found in a few races, a thing called a "zenkai boost", it makes it so when you are knocked unconscious or hurt badly, your power becomes stronger, its usually 1.5x to 3x.

Checking his power, he was surprised, it use to be 5k, pretty powerful for his age, but now it read 15k, it was odd, he shouldn't have gotten that big of a boost.

Grinning, he sat down, he was mad, and had the urge to fight and train, "Guess, this is from that dirt Acrosian, I will get revenge!" he said as he sat up, after stuffing his face, he went into a room that his race recently developed, it's called a gravity room, so far it only goes to 50x earth's gravity.

You see, humans are beyond smart, most of them have IQ's that would fall into the range that Bulma had in regular DBZ, though, Son Gohan could easily be the smartest of them all, having a IQ that's roughly 5x the average humans.

Gohan set the gravity to 2x the earths gravity, he's pretty strong already, but his body still isn't used to higher gravity, so this is still good training (just letting you guys know :P)

Grunting as he fell to the floor, he couldn't help but wonder out loud "Maybe I should have took my weights off, no its much better this way, after all, the more weight the stronger I get!"

Struggling to sit up, he knew what he had to do, he had to get the healing beans his race found and genetically changed to grow much faster, they were called "senzu beans", sadly, they were in a whole different room, grunting in pain he pushed off the ground, "might as well train enough to get a zenkai boost, then go get them, no point in wasting time." He said as he tried to throw a punch, only to barely get his arm up "Ugh, this is a lot harder then I thought.." he said

 **Interrupting for second readers, this arc the frieza arc won't last long at all, and he's going to become powerful fast, why? Because there's people way beyond frieza's power on here. Way beyond.**

It had been precisely 3 weeks since he began training, he could withstand 50x earth's gravity, he wasn't nearly as powerful as there scanners put frieza as, friezas max power known, was at 100m, but even after all this, gohan only hit 1 million at max, sighing, he sat down on the floor of the gravity room, he didn't have anything to increase the gravity right now, the only thing he can do is up his 4 weights beyond 200 pounds, maybe double them? Smiling he knew that's the only way he could get stronger until he found a planet to stop on, luckily his weights were ki weights, the more ki supplied the stronger they are, pumping ki into them, he tripled the weight, now at 600 pounds each, he wore 2400 pounds all together, that's when it hit him, "NO I FORGOT TO TURN THE MACHINE OFF!" he screamed as he hit the floor, not able to get up at all.

"I'm so stupid." He said as he tried to get up, but he was basically glued to the floor.

 **I know, this is going fast, but who cares? Its meant to be a fast fanfiction, and hes going to be godlike later on, so yeah, besides, frieza arc isn't the main arc in this, so yeah. And yes, he will run into the saiyans later, after the frieza arc.**


End file.
